Entwined Destiny
by Anne Jacobs
Summary: Shinichi and Kaito knew their family had a tear in it. It wasn't fair, what they each went through, and what they still had to face. They would bring down those monsters in black, even death itself though, family depended upon it. AU:DCMKREHP


**Entwined Destiny**:

Summary: It's fairly easy for lives to be lost, for families to be shredded apart, and for friends to have to fight each other. Most of the time, the puppeteer who controls these dramas lurk in the shadows. They pretend to be normal, but they're really the monsters waiting in the dark…Shinichi and Kaito will have to face these boogey-men and their minions, because there isn't much choice left to them if they want to come back whole.

Disclaimer: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito, Resident Evil, and Harry Potter are not owned by me. It should also be noted that this story will filter mostly DC/MK and RE for now, and that HP won't really make a stand till the tail end. Then it'll break off into what I expect to be a two-part story. This one is in the DC realm, while the next is in HP realm.

………………

**Chapter 1: Goodbye**

At 11:30 A.M. on what should have been a normal September day, the police were traipsing through the house belonging to one Kuroba family. A rather grim-faced officer spoke, his voice rather hoarse, into a tape-recorder as he made notes of the positions of the two adult bodies sprawled carelessly across the once clean floor of the Kuroba household. Mr. and Mrs. Kuroba were found dead, just a little after 10:00 A.M., when the seven year old child of one Inspector Nakamori went over to play with her five-years running best friend, only to find the house in a rather oppressive sense of quiet and then for her to stumble across corpses of said deceased. Neighbors heard her commotion and called the police after learning of the gruesome scene, all the while trying to comfort the screaming girl. So far, no one knew where the little boy, named Kaito, was and that made the officers present swallow. The Kuroba family had been well known amongst the officer's as a family-friend of the rather respected Chief Nakamori. Their thoughts all dwelled upon one horrible fact: If this was all that's left of the man and wife, than the officers could not imagine what they might find of a child left to the mercy of this murderer.

The sudden entry of foot-steps and the presence of a young man standing at attention immediately read off the facts when Nakamori looked his way. "Sir, it appears that nothing has been taken from the house itself. Nothing seems to be rummaged through, which suggests that this was a walk-in and walk-out murder," the younger officer reported, and although his tone was even and professional; the officer's face was rather drawn and pale. Mr. Kotoshi had never been on a murder case before, only being assigned to basic robberies or public disturbances since he was probably only a month into the police business.

Chief inspector Nakamori found this a rather extreme case to break in such a young cop, but then again, most murders were never a pleasant experience. If only this certain case didn't involve his dear friends, he was sure he would be able to swallow his own bile that threatened to leap from his throat. His usually rambunctious eyes were dimmed, no longer showing a fiery heat that all Nakamori's were renowned for. Swiftly he patted down the mustache the rested atop his face, before planting the only mask he felt could handle this whole mess, stoicism.

"Understood, fill in headquarters!" Nakamori replied, although he couldn't help but notice the bark that came with these orders, and he realized his voice was as hoarse and choppy as during those moments when he thought of his wife. Pain, and immense anger, rose through him while churning over and over again; the emotions filling a mantra within him. Whoever did this would pay dearly, that was for sure. No one would get away with such a crime, not again, not any more, for that he would make sure, but first he had to find Kaito and he would find Kaito alive. It would be his payment to the Kurobas, since he was not able to stop their tragic loss of life. Nakamori would swear his life on it, and once again the fire that burned in the heart of all Nakamori's rekindled with a fierce new light.

* * *

_At 8:25A.M._: 

Kaito was smiling at his mommy. She was talking about how the new school year was going and if he was enjoying the fact that he was seven, rather than six. Kaito, with a high-pitched voice that never sounded sad, chirped back with what he thought was the best answer, "It's really fun at school with Aoko-chan. She's funny when she's mad, did'ja know she tries to hit me with paper? She folds 'em like a fan and tries to hit me!" Kaito took a deep breath to continue his train of thoughts, propping small hands on top of the counter along the way. "But I feel six still, although maybe with more cake I'll feel seven." It was the bright-eyed, but already budding teaser response that Kaito usually gave around all adults, and these responses also managed to make practically everyone within a ten-foot radius melt at once. His bright purple eyes flickered about the room, sparkling at the thoughts whirling in his head. Those thoughts consisted of Aoko coming over, of finally making the whole cloth disappear like before, and his daddy teaching him some new tricks. These happy joyful thoughts were processed rather quickly, and it never occurred to Kaito at that moment that something horrible could ever happen, especially today.

A deep rich chuckle filtered into the room rather quickly, and it was coming from his father. Toichi was always an early riser, but he let Fumiyo own the kitchen; for fear of his life, as daddy had always told Kaito. Toichi's sharp eyes were blue and always laughing, and despite his tall build he never seemed to loom over anyone, a smile resting on his face. He then seated next to Kaito and proceeded to gaze at his wife. The family chattered quietly while eating a delicious breakfast of pancakes and sausage. After said slurping of food on Kaito's part, they did their respective cleaning chores before parting in different directions. Kaito went upstairs to get dressed, Toichi to near the living room to hurry and stuff the rest of his work and "treasures" in an inconspicuous closet or something, and Fumiyo hurried near the hall to clean the place up a bit.

Kaito took his time to get dressed, wondering just what he should wear. He was interested in a rather simple shirt of blue, and his shorts that he tended to wear to play kickball or something. He stretched in front of his mirror, popping his shoulder in and out of its socket out of boredom. Aoko always said that it was gross, but Kaito only knew that he was more flexible than the rest of his class. He began to leave the room, but couldn't help but hesitate. He really just wanted to curl up under his bed, but Kurobas were never afraid of anything and they definitely never hid under beds.

Kaito though, could swear that his funny feeling meant so much trouble. As he came down the steps at a pace that did not match the usually over-excited youth he was, Kaito paused again to take a breather. He felt anxious and rather nervous, as if he was waiting for a spook to pop up at him. Something was making this moment weird, like when Aoko's mommy had gone away. He had felt rather disconnected and sad, but that was before knowing what had happened. His gut had made it clear that things would change dramatically that day, so he couldn't help but want to crawl back to bed and tell Aoko that he couldn't made it or to tell her to bring her daddy with her. Fortunately, Kaito thought to himself, his daddy and mommy were already at home with him and they were safe so nothing bad was going to happen. No one, especially daddy, would let bad things happen…

As Kaito reached the last step though, his instinct flared immediately and tried to steer him right back up those stairs. The fierceness of Kaito's worry for his parents made him fight the instinct to hide though, leading him to a decision. He almost cried out for his mommy in shock when masculine shouts echoed from the hallway; his father had just yelled for Fumiyo to take Kaito and run. Then the loud bang rent the air, and Kaito felt his body tense horribly, and no sound followed afterwards. Fumiyo was already tearing out to the hallway, and she was wide-eyed with terror. No sound came as she tore around the corner, as she made eye-contact with him, and as she made the motions of screaming with her mouth. Kaito couldn't hear a thing, but he could still see. Mother was terrified. She made wild motions for Kaito to run, anywhere and Kaito followed his instinct; he stormed down the bend of the stairs and towards the living room. There was a little alcove he could fit into, that any adult was too large to really see, so he hid himself in there while praying that his mommy would be hiding too. Hearing had come back to Kaito, and he could hear his mother's second shriek of terror and the loud 'bang' of the gun. Once again, the silence that followed told Kaito that his mommy wasn't all right and wouldn't be all right.

The silent sobs racking his frame could barely be held in, and Kaito knew he was next. This bad monster making those 'bangs' would make him scream and then go away, just like someone had done to Aoko's mommy, just like what it had done to his mommy and daddy. While the little boy sat crying, one part of his mind raced for a solution and practically shouted hallelujah as it touched upon something. _Focus on staying hidden_, a rather deep voice, somewhat like what his father sounded like, almost whispered and Kaito obeyed at once. This was Kaito's only hope, Kaito could feel it, and so he hunched his shoulder's and thought about staying out of sight, and out of mind, of the monster…or the boogey-man. It was working…

Rum could not find a little boy, although he knew there had to be one here. The first two marks were easy to kill, as parents usually were. They were always focused so intently on family life that they failed to realize that the real world rested right outside of their fantasies and would claim them once more. Even the great Toichi had allowed himself to be comfortable, and now he was dead along with his wife and soon his one and only child. It wasn't as if Rum reveled in the murdering; Rum was just doing his job, and doing it well. If a family had to go, so be it. He at least made sure one shot killed all, unlike some of his other charges, like the ones that would be handling the other threat…but back to the task on hand. 

After searching for some length of time, Rum noticed that it was now nearing 9:10A.M., so he decided to do one last quick search before meeting his pre-determined check point. It wouldn't due to be late as the boss rarely went kindly on anyone. After he passed the edge of a foot-rest in the living room though, right next to a rather simple end table; Rum decided that it was time to go, even though he still had a little bit of time. The decision was sudden, and the little voice in Rum's voice echoed suspicion, but even that nagging feeling was dismissed. It wouldn't matter much, as the boy was only a slight nuisance, and after all, Rum had bigger marks to strike down. Rum walked out the side door of the Kuroba home and continued down the road, blending in rather well with the surroundings so that no one would take notice if they peeked a look at him. It was a pity that such a horrible crime took place here, Rum thought to himself, as it seemed like such a quiet little place. He shrugged his shoulders slightly as he felt a nagging little voice again, now that the house was becoming fairly distant.

_Back to the Present_:

Nakamori had only been looking at the living room because it brought back a memory including his wife and himself, the Kurobas, and their very toddler-aged children. There had been so much laughter, and joy, that Nakamori could almost believe that it was that time and that none of the horrors had actually occurred. He watched with amusement as tiny Kaito waddled his way to the little end-table, which led to the discovery of the little safe room, as Toichi had decided to call it for Kaito. Kaito always went there when he was scared, and practically no one but friends and family knew the location. If something seemed to scare Kaito, which was practically unheard of, he would go there. Nakamori couldn't help but glance at the side-table that hid the little alcove.

Suddenly Nakamori was whipped out of his revere and he dropped to his knees. The little table was right next to him, and he could see the tip of the panel that meant someone had touched this recently. If there was any hope left; Kaito would be here. Nakamori practically tore the table away in his hurry to open the little door, and reveal the Kaito that was supposed to be sitting behind it. When he managed to open the door, Kaito was sitting there, as expected. Although it was obvious that Kaito was not alright and would not be making a speedy recovery; for his eyes were blank and emotionless and Kaito seemed to be of another world. Nothing brought the boy out of his state, even as Nakamori began to pull Kaito out of the hiding spot. Kaito was a rag doll, and Nakamori, even though ready to give thanks for the boy's physical safety, could not help but feel resigned that Kaito would never be himself again. The little boy he had known was gone, and there wasn't much Nakamori could do about it.

------------

_Tokyo: 10A.M_.

Shinichi gently kept his hand clasped in his mothers. They were waiting at some great party for his father's newest book, and it had been a long morning. He kept up a happy little boy façade though, if only for his parent's approval. They were wonderful, and he knew it, but being rich and such could be so annoying. He wanted nothing more to go and watch cartoons like any normal seven year old, but here he was enduring hours upon hours of cheek-pinching and cooing. His mother caught his eye, and she immediately crossed her eyes and puckered her mouth into the shape a fish might have. Shinichi stifled his laugh into nothing more than an exhaling of breath before giving his mother's hand a soft squeeze. Then again Shinichi thought, since when was his family normal.

His mother Yukiko was standing tall and proud in a rather fancy cocktail dress, right beside little Shinichi who was also dressed up in a tiny little suit of black. Yukiko's green eyes constantly glided over Shinichi's, impatient and sneaky as ever. Shinichi, with his eyes a deep blue, glanced at his father. Yusaku, taller than the group and holding himself in a manner fit for one of royal decedents, stood in a large group of editors with each one trying to tie into another deal. His blue eyes that always seemed to pierce into anybodies mind, as Shinichi was sure they did, met with his mother's and they shared a knowing look. It was just one of those days, they seemed to smile, but how wrong they were.

A sudden sound, rather terrifying Shinichi thought, tore throughout the building. Creaking metal and loud explosions echoed through the crowd's screams and Shinichi found himself being wrenched from his mother during the moments of confusion. He shrieked at the foreign man holding him, all the while trying to twist out of his grasp. Shinichi understood rule number one, never separate from mother or father. The only rule that was ever enforced without any consideration and had taught Shinichi the sheer panic attack he was feeling as of right now. But the crowd refused to help, and his mother's desperate cries could barely be heard above the clamor. Even his father, who had tried to run straight towards them wouldn't be able to help him. A hand above his nose made him jerk, but eventually whatever the man was using got the best of him. Shinichi was crumpled in the strange man's arms, and quite left to this fellow's mercy.

---------------------------

That's finished, sorry it's such a horrible place to stop. I've needed to get some plunnies out of my head, and this came along. I blame the sudden upheaval of my life and the rather rapid interest in more dark stories, or I guess more mature stories. This is going to be a hopefully intricate story, and it's one that has evolved from a day-dream/obsession that's been haunting me silly for about two weeks.

I won't be up-dating steadily, since I've really started college and I've taken too much for my own good. Don't hate me, because even if it takes ten years (Oh god, please don't) I will finish it. It'll just be very slow at the moment.

I thank you for your patience, and the reviews that I may receive.


End file.
